1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote controlled power switch and, in particular, to the one that users can undoubtedly cut off the transmission of electric power, connect electric power, or switch the toggle between On/Off states with radiation-based signal control (e.g. infrared remote control).
2. Description of the Prior Art
A power switch is the only internal or peripheral component used to turn on/off electric equipment. Currently, a power switch can be incorporated with infrared technologies to become a remote controlled power switch.
However, for present remote controlled power switches, users can only switch states of power with a remote controller. In other words, users cannot undoubtedly cut off or turn on electric power with present remote controlled power switches. Accordingly, it is inconvenient for users, and electric power may be senselessly wasted. For example, with traditional remote controlled power switches, sometimes users cannot make sure whether power of electric equipment is really turned off in a rush before going out. Therefore, it's necessary to develop a remote controlled power switch that can absolutely cut off or turn on electric power.
Recently, some IT companies enthusiastically have integrated home networking and external networking to develop electronic and intelligent-life circumstances, such as home power management, home security, home care, remote maintenance of appliances, digital interactive TV, etc. With the expectations of having an electronic and intelligent life, it is believed that users are in need of making sure whether electric power is undoubtedly cut off or turned on.
Accordingly, one objective of the invention is to provide a remote controlled power switch that users can undoubtedly turn on/off power or switch between the states of ON and OFF with radiation-based signals control (e.g. infrared remote control).
Besides, living in the circumstances of electronic and intelligent life, it is believed that users are in need of remote controlled power switches that can provide assistance in power management, home security, etc.
Therefore, another objective of the invention is to provide a remote controlled power switch that can provide assistance in power management, home security, etc.